


National Steampunk Day

by M14Mouse



Series: Comic Book Stories [1]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Chip set up his shop for National Steampunk Day while a thief breaks in. Chip is a comic book store owner, Xander is his sidekick(He would just deny it) and Vida is their sarcastic but loveable stripper. Part 3 of Comic Book Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Steampunk Day

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own them.

Chip hang up the last screwdriver up on the ceiling.

When Chip's comic book store has a party, they have a party. He goes all out for his party. There is confetti, garland, costume contests, and most importantly cake. You can't forget the cake.

Tomorrow, they will be having a steampunk party. It was to celebrate National Steampunk day. He thought that it would be fun.

These parties were important. Parties gave people reason to celebrate and relax. For geeks of any kind, it gave them a common ground and shared their love for everything geeky. He set up plenty of couples that way too. He was just that awesome. His parties weren't just for geeks. They were for everyone. Last year, he celebrated Marvel's birthday. It was like an early Halloween for kids. They got to dress up and have candy.

He is planning to do a DC one next year. It should be fun. He wondered if he could talk Xander into being the Joker. He had the height for it.

Hmmm…

Maybe, he should make a garland out of gears to hang over the door.

Then he heard a weird noise.

He turned around to see where it was coming from. He frowned slightly when he didn't see anything. Maybe, something fell.

Then he heard a crash.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A voice shouted.

Instantly, he grabbed his limited edition light saber. Hey, it was heavy and nearly took his foot when he dropped it. It hurts like anything else. So, it would be a good thing to hit a thief with…even if it was limited edition. That would suck if it breaks.

He turned around to see a guy dressed in black wrapped around in one of his garlands. Man, he is going to need to hang that up again.

His grip tightened around the light saber.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my shop?" He shouted.

The man in black stared at him. Well, he thought that he was staring at him. It was kind of hard to tell with the hood over his face.

"Crap…you aren't supposed to be here."

"Neither are you."

"Good point."

The man in blank seemed to be staring at him.

"Why are you here? According to my schedule, you weren't supposed to be here."

"I am planning a party. National Steampunk day."

"There is such a day?" The man in black said.

"YUP! I am having a party and everything!" He said.

"Why?"

"Because it will be fun and there will be cake!"

The man in black stared at him. He wondered what the guy was thinking.

"So…why are you here?"

The man in black shrugged his shoulders.

"I was bored. I am in between jobs right now. So, I can keep my skills fresh. I break into random places. Never steal anything."

"Wow…so, you are like a professional thief….Like Catwoman!"

"Not a thief. I am a security expect," The man in black said with the wave of his hand.

Right….a professional thief sounded better.

"So….why a comic book store?"

"I was bored."

Chip frowned a moment.

"So if you are bored tomorrow…do you want to come to my party?"

"Sure. You know more people run and call the police. Not invited thieves to their parties," The man in black said.

He stuck out his hand and grinned.

"I trust my gut. It never leaded me wrong. Name is Chip."

The man in black took his hand and shook it.

"Name is Will."

"Nice to meet you, Will." He said with a grin.

-CBVCBV-

"Never saw you before. Where are you from?" Xander asked as he took another piece of cake.

"Around," Will said with a shrug.

Chip was kind of surprised to see the man under the mask. Will didn't scream thief to him. Catwoman didn't scream thief if he ever met her in person too. Maybe, that is why he and Catwoman were so good at their jobs.

"So, how did you hear about the party?" Vee said as she popped up to steal Xander's cake.

"Chip told me about it."

"Will tried to break into the comic book store and tripped over the garland. We talked and then I invited him," He said with a shrug.

Will started to laugh. Xander stared at him like he was crazy. Vida gave him a look.

What?

It was the truth.

Why does he have the feeling that he was in trouble?

End of National Steampunk Day


End file.
